empireearthfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Mod Empire Earth
Getting Started Hello. Today I'm going to show you how to mod the game, Empire Earth (not Empire Earth 2 that will come later). First you will need a program so called, EE Studio. I did not create the program; the honor falls to a guy named Enrique Orduno. EE Studio is completely free, and it is available for download here. Once downloaded, open EE Studio. You will first need to click on the SSA Extract button. What EE Studio does exactly is break up the data.ssa into folders. In this data.ssa folder is the mother load of Empire Earth's game files. When the SSA Extract button is clicked, a command prompt will come up into view. First, create a folder in the Sierra folder (not in any of the other folders in Sierra) and call it "mod". Then go back to the command prompt. Type the location of the data.ssa folder (there is an example there already). Mine would be C:/Sierra/data/data.ssa and is probably yours too. Type that and this text will appear: Please select output directory. Good. Now, type the location of the "mod" folder. C:/Sierra/mod would be the correct location. Then press enter. The command prompt will start scrolling down and the screen is filled with text. When the command prompt is finished scrolling, go into you "mod" folder! You will find six folders: *'Civilisations - '''all of the default cizilisations in the game. *'Models''' - all of the models in the game. You can't edit these. *'Sounds - '''all of the sound effects in the game. These can be edited in Audicity. *'Textures - all of the textures in the game. *'db -' a bunch of logs, and dat files. Editing these is useless. *'''unit ai scripts - '''nothing to edit here. Modding Units Now you are going to learn how to mod a unit. As you probably know, EE Studio is the only program that can open sst files (and I mean ''ONLY '). First, open the DCL Decompresser. In the Inpit place, select browse. Go into the textures folder and find a file you want. For this tutorial, we will be making the World War 2 FW190 Fighter into a Ki-38 Oscar Fighter (Japanese). You will need to use some common sense, though. All of the air units start with air_. The only we want is not called air_FW190 but it is called air_fw190_10t. Click on it. Then in the output place, select a folder to put all of you decompressed textures in. I made a folder in Sierra called "mod units" to place all of my finished and decompressed textures in. Then, click "Decompress". Close the DCL Decompresser and click the "Textures (SST)" button at the top. Click "Open SST file" and then find you Decompressed texture of the fw190. It should appear exactly like this: Now you need to click the "Save(SST to TGA)" button. Save it as air_fw190_10t (or if you are doing another unit call it the original name). Then, close EE Studio and open your paint program (it has to be able to open .tga files). Edit the texture as much as you wish. Then, save it in the mod units (or whatever folder you want) as a .tga file. Then open EE Studio. Click the "Convert(TGA TO SST)" button and find you modded texture. Click open once found. Then, save the sst picture into the C:/Sierra/Empire Earth/data/textures folder. If there isn't a folder called textures already, make one (it will work if you make a textures folder because that's what I did). Save it. Once the file is saved into the game, in EE Studio your modded texture should appear in EE Studio like mine above. If you want to mod Empire Earth the art of conquest just follow the same steps and just imagine me saying Empire Earth The Art Of Conquest instead of saying Empire Earth. Any questions? Ask in the comments! Category:Mods